This invention relates to fish hooks, and, more particularly, to a device for facilitating attachment of a line, leader, or tippet to a fish hook.
The usual method of attaching a line, leader, tippet, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as a line for brevity) to a fish hook, for example, a fly fishing hook, is to push or thread the line through the eye of the hook, tie a cinch knot, and clip off surplus material. Since flys are changed often or are lost, the usual method of attachment can be difficult and/or slow, especially in poor light, with small-eyed hooks. Further, some fishermen lack the manual dexterity which is required for attaching the line.
Previous improvements for attaching a line to a fish hook are generally directed to modifying the design of the hook. However, since millions of hooks are produced annually, it is highly desirable that an improved method of attachment be usable with any hook.
The invention provides an attaching device which can be used with any fish hook. The device includes a tubular portion which is inserted through the eye of a hook, a cone-like flared funnel on one end of the tubular portion, and a retaining portion on the other end of the tubular portion which prevents inadvertent withdrawal of the tubular portion from the hook. The outside end of the funnel portion is substantially wider than the eye of the hook, and a line can be easily inserted through the device simply by feeding the line into the funnel. After the end of the line passes through the device, a knot is tied in the line to prevent the line from being withdrawn through the device. A tab, string, or wire can be attached to the device for ease of storing and handling the device, and the tab can be removed after the device is installed.